The New Club
by Juewang de tiansihi
Summary: New OC story! Ecilian was a boy without many friends. The only friend he had were online, on a game called Elsword. One day 2 girls at his school make a club just for playing Elsword. He decides to join and meets many people some he knows and some he'll get to know. (I NEED OCS TO JOIN PLEASE! :D)


**Belle: Hi everyone!~ I made another OC story! One where the OCs won't die!~ :DDDDD**

**Rayne: Another one?**

**?: So I'm the main character this time?**

**Rayne: Who're you?! **

**?: Yay me too! =D**

**Rayne: :c 2 new ppl?**

**Rayne: :c **

**Belle: You'll have to find out later ;3 NOW START! **

Ecilian starred at his computer screen in anticipation, waiting for his two friends to log on. Nobody was on, probably because they were doing homework or something stupid like that. Nobody in his guild was on either.** [ Rebirth ] **a lvl 9 guild with only 50 or so members. He looked at his character, a lvl 60 A rank Veteran Commander. He sighed, "When are those two gonna get on. I want to kick some butt." He was getting impatient. Until finally he saw their greeting messages appeared on screen.

**-VanilleXx had logged on-**

First was VanilleXx, a lvl 60 S rank Grand Archer. She always got on with a different greeting message. Today it was, "**H11111! H0W2 1T G01NG! :DDD**" Next his other friend logged on.

**-Elvandaruil had logged on-**

Her characters name was a Elvandaruil. A lvl 60 S rank Code Empress. Her getting message was just a simple, "**Hello everyone!~**""Finally!", He sighed. For making him wait for them he decided to chew them out.

**IgnisuFlame: What the hell to you two so long? e.e**

**Vanille: Srry! QwQ I was busy taking care of my little bro. **

**IgunisuFlame: and what about you El?**

**Elvandaruil: I was stuck after school in a club meeting =w="**

**IgunisuFlame: Next time get on faster! That is an order from your guild master and if you don't listen I'll demote you guys to rookies. -.-**

**VanilleXx: I'm sowwie! QwQ plz dunt do that to us!**

**Elvandaruil: Yes. We're really sorry! **

**IgunisuFlame: Fine you guys are forgiven. Now let's go do something.**

They all started arguing on what to do. **VanilleXx** wanted to go do secret dungeons. Elvandaruil wanted to go to Henir. **IgunisuFlame** wanted to go to pvp. Of course the one to always win was **IgunisuFlame**. Ecilian smirked at his computer screen, "They should know by now to never argue with me." He clicked on the start and about a second later the "Are you ready window popped up" He clicked yes and the loading screen came up. While waiting he started to think about who **VanilleXx** and **Elvandaruil** were in real life. He didn't even know their real names. He thought about asking them later but quickly discarded the ideas not wanting to seem like a stalker. The loading screen disappeared and he saw their opponents. All S ranked lvl 60 characters. An Infinity Sword, Dimensional Witch, and an Elemental Master. The map was Wintery Velder. Ecilian groaned, "Oh great..its gonna be a spamming match."

As soon as the screen said start, the IS charged right at the team spamming **XXX**. Ecilian made his VC jump away and dodge the attack, "And so it begins..."

As soon as the IS hit the corner Ecilian instant started his attack. He started off with a simple **XXX X**. Holding on to the 4th **X** to do his "Overheat Barrage". He looked to his team mates watching **Elvandaruil **go after the EM and DW who were charging mana and** VanilleXx **was still charging mana to use. The IS soon mana broke and started his counter attack. Ecilian didnt have enough mana to mana break and was soon caught in a loop. He saw **VanilleXx** jump from behind the IS and started spamming her **XX **loop and helping Ecilian's VC escape the combo...

The match finally ended as **VanilleXx **caught the running DW with Humming Wind. The results screen came up. Ecilian smirked pleased with the outcome. He was 1st place with 3 kills and 2 assists, followed by **VanilleXx** in 2nd 2 kills and 3 assists thanks to her xx loop spam. **Elvandaruil **in 3rd with 1 kill and 1 assist. The screen disappeared and Ecilian's VC was back in Velder. Ecilian looked down at his screen and saw that **VanilleXx** typed a message.

**VanilleXx: H3ll Y3S! Team Kick 4SS Strikes Again!**

**Elvandaruil: =) Well with Igu as our commander we're unstoppable!**

**IgunisuFlame: Of course we'd win! It's to be expected!**

**VanilleXx: :DDDDD Yup! You 2 r seriously strong! QwQ I can only support you guys from the back.**

**Elvandaruil: Don't say that! Without a strong support chara no team could ever win!**

**IgunisuFlame: Except 3 CBS spamming energy noodles and that taser. Besides ur xx loop helps us a lot.**

**Elvandaruil: Yes! Like Igu says! =)**

**VanilleXx: aww thxs guys! o/o I love y'all!~**

**IgunisuFlame: Ok now that that's over with...let's go back to pvping.**

**Elvandaruil: Ok! =)**

**VanilleXx: ya! :DDDDD**

They continued to pvp for an hour or so keeping up an equal win to lose ratio until **Elvandaruil **had to leave.

**Elvandaruil: Aww! Srry guys I have to leave now! I have homework to do! =(**

**VanilleXx: nuuuu! I'm gonna miss you! QwQ **

**IgunisuFlame: Ok then. See ya tomorrow.**

**Elvandaruil: bye guys!~ **

**-Elvandaruil had logged out-**

**VanilleXx: hmm so what do you want to do now?**

**IgunisuFlame: Let's go farm RA3 for the DSB.**

**VanilleXx: Ok! :D **

For another hour or so they farmed and farmed. Their efforts bore no fruit.

**VanilleXx: mannnnnn why is being a farmer so hardddddddd! D:**

**IgunisuFlame: Quit complaining... -.-**

**VanilleXx: But Iguuuuu D: **

**IgunisuFlame: -.- stop **

**VanilleXx: Fine o3o"**

**IgunisuFlame: Do you want to keep going or...**

**VanilleXx: I can't! ;w; srry I have to go! I forgot I have to study for my French test tomorrow! **

**IgunisuFlame: hmm Lame...alright bye then...**

**VanilleXx: Bye~ :D**

**-VanilleXX logged out-**

Ecilian frowned at his screen, "Might as well stop for today since nobody is on."

**-IgunisuFlame logged out-**

Ecilian closed down his computer and went to sit down on his bed thinking about noting in particular until he remembered something important, "Shit! I have homework for math!" He quickly scrambled to get his backpack and for the duration of the night tried to get his homework done.

_Meanwhile:_

Somewhere not too far 2 girls were in a room together. They sat on a bed, with their laptops on the foot of the bed. Both of them had their heads crammed in some books. One of the girls sighed, "It's about time you got off...I got off way earlier than you..." The other girl whined, "I can't help itttt! You know how addicting Elsword can get!"

"Ya...you're right...I wouldn't have gotten off if I didn't have any homework to do."

"Me too..."

Silence filled the air as the two girls worked on their own individual things. It stayed like that until one of the girls started to giggle out of the blue, "heheheheh...It's soo awkward!"

"I know right! Why are we just sitting here! It's so freakin boring! I mean are all best friends like this with each other!"

They continued to laugh and giggle until they decided to go to bed seeing as it was getting late.

They were lying in bed together smiling face to face, "Goodnight Ashe..."

"Night Ray..."

**Ecilian: hmm Short chapter...**

**Belle: ;w; Ik **

**Ashemmi: It's ok =)**

**Rayne: :c new OCs...**

**Belle: Be nice. They are now your co-workers!~**

**Rayne: .-.**

**Ecilian: ...**

**Belle: Anyways!~ I need more OCs **

_**Example:**_

_**Name: Ecilian Siltral**_

_**Age: 15 (14-18) **_

_**Gender: Male **_

_**Appearance: Purple eyes, short shaggy black hair. Really tall with mulitple piercings in his ears.**_

_**Personality: Basically he's a kuudere. He is usually silent and acts cool. Once he opens up to people he'll become nicer to them.**_

_**Character on Elsword: IgunisuFlame; lvl 60; A rank**_

**Belle: That's all!~**

**Ecilian: ...ok..**

**Ashemmi: What about me...the audience knows nothing about me ;w;**

**Belle: You'll be next! ;3**

**Rayne: ah...**


End file.
